Baseball game
by hijackedbycastle
Summary: Caskett fluff. One-shot. Nothing special, just to shorten the time 'til season 7


**So, this is a short one-shot. My friend Vanille gave me this idea and saved me from a totally boring physics class.  
I wrote it fast and didn't really correct it. So sorry for the mistakes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Castle, no. We aren't even dating officially, how the hell can I explain my dad why you invited him for a baseball game?" Kate asked over her burger.  
Even though she was suspended, they still went for Remy's now and then.

"Because, my whole family is going with and I know what a big baseball fan your father is. Kate it was pure luck I won those five tickets, it would be a shame if we didn't use them would it?" Castle asked with the smile, he knew Kate couldn't resist. "I'll think of it okay?" Kate suggested, and the issue was off the table for now.

The next evening, they were on the phone, having their daily talk. After a while Kate decided to make Castle his exhausting day with publisher a bit happier. "So I talked to my dad today, and he would love to go to the game. Said he hadn't seen a game in ages live." Beckett stated, trying to stay serious, though she had to giggle, when Castle let out a shout of happiness.

"Really? Does this mean we're going to a game together?" Castle asked overly excited, trying not to jump up and down. But his nine year old just couldn't hold back "Yes" his girlfriend giggled.

**Sunday**

Castle decided, they shouldn't just go to a game. So he made a plan for the whole day.  
It started with brunch at a little quite diner. It was nice they all understood each other well and laughed a lot. Though Castle didn't quite like not sitting next to Kate. But he knew, she wanted to figure out what they really were, before telling anyone.  
Martha just agreed to going on this –in her opinion stupid- game, because she thought her son and Kathrine would do the announcement everybody was waiting for since years, though she got disappointed, they didn't even sit next to each other. Just friends. She shook her head at the thought of how blind those two were.

* * *

After brunch was finished, they went to the game. And the Beckett's surprised the Castle family. It was a side neither of them has seen. Jim and Kate all chatty about the game who's going to win and how important this game would be if they won. fter they found their seats Martha made Castle and Beckett sit next to each other. Still Beckett was in her Baseball-universe talking to her father and a bit to Alexis, who didn't really know much about it. It was 23 minutes until the game begun, when Martha saw Maxim. He's an old friend of her, who has a lot of power in this stadium.

"I'm just gonna greet an old friend of mine" Martha said, before leaving her seat for a quick talk with Maxim. When she came back she had a big smile on her face. She was an actress after all, so she just played it off, saying it was nothing.

The game was great and halftime came sooner than expected. Jim and Rick went getting drinks. And Martha got more nervous, but didn't let anyone notice. Beckett talked with Alexis about her coming college time when her boyfriend and her father returned.

Just as Castle was giving his daughter her drink he heard Beckett gasp in shock and Alexis froze dead in her tracks. When he looked up he saw what caused the reaction. Beckett and him on kiss cam. Shut. He was in trouble, but tried to make the best of the situation. So he leant over to Beckett, who meanwhile stopped breathing, and kissed her cheek. Kate smiled and wasn't sure if she was grateful or disappointed about his thoughtfulness. She hadn't much time to think, 'cause the crowed started shouting _**"REAL KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!".**_

The couple looked into it's others eyes and without any spoken words they leant into each other. It was supposed to be a soft, quick kiss on the lips, but somehow they both got lost in their kiss. They didn't really deepen it, but neither of them was able to pull away. The crowed was totally forgotten, so was the family they were with. They finally pulled away, after the cheering of the crowed had stopped and it became a bit too silent. Still breathless, Kate felt herself blush. She tried to hide in her jersey from her father's knowing look , while Castle looked down, trying to avoid the half questioning, half shocked face from his daughter.  
Just as they thought they could go on, this kiss forgotten Martha said smiling. "Hell of a kiss."

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
